


Тем больше Господь испытывает меня

by Gevion



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Все великие погибают молодыми.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucrezias-sparklyhairnet (shedseventears)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedseventears/gifts).
  * A translation of [the more god tries me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764103) by [lucrezias-sparklyhairnet (shedseventears)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedseventears/pseuds/lucrezias-sparklyhairnet). 



> Текст переведен специально для fandom Force and Strength 2016.

Лукреции восемнадцать, а Чезаре двадцать три. Их брат мертв.

— Знаешь, сколько лет было Александру Великому, когда он погиб? — спрашивает Чезаре, рассеянно водя пальцем по ее ключице.

Лукреция закусывает губу, пытаясь закрепить еще одну пластину доспеха на его плече. Он не был так взволнован прежде. После гибели Хуана Чезаре словно ожил.

— Тридцать два.

— Надо же.

В своих мыслях Лукреция не обращается к прошлому. Она видит будущее: сражения Чезаре, его славу и свой брак с мальчишкой, который будет готов целовать землю, по которой она ступает.

— Кажется, у тебя слишком широкие плечи.

Она проводит рукой по зазору между пластинами, там, где из-под доспеха вылезает рубашка, и чувствует тепло его тела.

Чезаре придерживает ее подбородок большим и указательным пальцами, и именно тогда она понимает, что наконец нашла того, кого всегда ждала. Ее брат готов сражаться за свое.

— Сомневаюсь, что протяну так долго, — шепчет Чезаре, касаясь губами ее уха.

Лукреция поворачивается, прижимаясь к нему вплотную, пока он договаривает — их разделяет его панцирь, — и от последней фразы удивленно распахивает глаза:

— Великие люди редко доживают до тридцати.

Чезаре никогда не сомневался в своем величии, как не сомневалась и Лукреция — как не сомневались весь мир и пролитая кровь Хуана, бегущая теперь по Тибру. И все же она прижимает палец к его нижней губе, представляя спрятанные под ней звериные клыки:

— Лучше бы тебе быть не великим, а живым.

Ни Чезаре, ни она сама не знает, правда это или ложь.

* * * 

С тех пор проходит восемь лет — или даже больше. Чезаре смеется. Он не ощущает первый удар копья, пробивающий доспехи и сбрасывающий его с коня, но чувствует удар от столкновения с землей, вкус грязи и собственной крови. Всем этим он привык наслаждаться. Он немедленно вскакивает на ноги, готовый рвать и метать.

Противники сменяют один другого — ничтожные, безымянные, безвестные. Кровь, что сочится из его раны, — кровь Борджиа, и многим из них она стоит головы. Многим, но не всем. Этих он сегодня же отправит к остальным поверженным врагам. Он жаждет услышать их крики. Копье пробивает чью-то глотку. Вспарывая лезвием чужую плоть, он всегда чувствует ее вкус.

Только человек, знакомый со смертью так близко, как Чезаре Борджиа, может не глядя определить, что его рана смертельна.

* * * 

Муж Лукреции, третий из тех, кто исчезает или умирает, когда ей того хочется, в отъезде, поэтому она может танцевать со своими фрейлинами и хлопать в ладоши. Ему бы это не понравилось: «Если ты продолжишь вести себя подобным образом, то никогда не родишь мне здорового ребенка».

У Гонзаги уродливое лицо и закаленное в боях тело. Ночи с этим старым солдатом идут ей на пользу: ее место — в объятиях того, кто покроет шею укусами и будет вести себя по-варварски, напоминая о брате. К тому же, в подходящий момент Гонзага может оказаться полезным. Она станет шептать ему на ухо, по-паучьи вцепившись пальцами в плечи: «Ты думал о моем брате? Ему пригодилась бы искренняя привязанность человека, чьи мысли столь схожи с его».

Лукреция слышит чужой смех и ядовитые слова. Герцог Валентино — одинокий волк, но Чезаре не одинок теперь и не будет одиноким впредь, до тех пор, пока ее сердце бьется в такт с его. Ночами она чувствует его призрачные поцелуи на лбу, шее, губах. Скоро Чезаре вернется, чтобы, преклонив перед ней колени, поднести завоеванные в бою дары.

Лукреция не слышит, как вошедшие незнакомцы перекладывают тяжкое поручение друг на друга, как шепчутся о ней. Бросится ли она на них, охваченная горем? Попытается ли выцарапать глаза? Они попросту не умеют обращаться с Борджиа.

И все же она не похожа на отца с его скрипучим голосом или на брата с обнаженными клинками и окровавленным оскалом — оборачиваясь к монаху с улыбкой, она принимает его не как Борджиа, но как герцогиня Феррары. Ее щеки горят румянцем, а глаза блестят. Она роза с шипами, хищно жаждущими впиться в чужую плоть.

— Милостивая госпожа, его светлость герцог Валентино…

Лукреция падает во тьму. 

* * * 

Жизнь по капле утекает из него, но он продолжает сражаться. Прокручивает кинжал в животе одного из нападающих, усмехаясь его предсмертному хрипу. Они умрут раньше него — не все, но большая часть. Когда поверженные тела падают ему под ноги, он думает именно об этом: о всех, кто когда-либо сложил голову за и против него. Где они теперь?

«Великие умирают молодыми», — сказал он сестре. На самом деле великие никогда не умирают.

Еще один удар в живот, еще одна рана в груди. В горле булькает кровь, на этот раз — его собственная. Он вспоминает ночь с Лукрецией, ее припухший рот с высохшей до трещинок кожей.

«Я несовершенна», — сказала Лукреция, глядя в зеркало, и прокусила губу. Приоткрыла рот так, как делала это всегда — женственно, лукаво и с нескрываемым приглашением. Тогда он распробовал ее кровь, взяв то, что принадлежало ему по праву.

Собственная кровь, что пузырится на его языке, на вкус точно такая же.

* * * 

— Он потерпел поражение под Вианой, упокой Господь его душу.

Добрый монах знает, что этому покою не бывать: однажды он видел едва не тронувшегося рассудком герцога Валентино у постели умиравшей сестры.

— Наши искренние соболезнования, моя госпожа.

На самом деле никто не собирается сожалеть о Чезаре. Они поживятся его трупом, словно шакалы, заберут его броню и кольца — заберут все, что останется к тому времени при герцоге после алчных убийц.

— Чем больше я стараюсь угодить Богу, — Богу, над которым вознесся Чезаре, Богу которому она шептала молитвы ночами, упрашивая за брата, — тем больше испытаний он насылает на меня.

Лукреция тянется к нательному кресту, но останавливается на полпути.

Слуги преклоняют колени, осторожно опуская перед Лукрецией нечто большое, завернутое в ткань — его тело и то немногое из вещей, что удалось найти. Она узнает каждый выцветший камень, каждую букву, выгравированную на рукояти его меча. А остальные наблюдают, как Лукреция Борджиа касается останков своего брата, задыхаясь, — словно в одну из тех ночей, когда он встречал ее, облаченную в черное.

Никто бы не удивился, начни она целовать его прах.

* * * 

Не в силах подняться, он слышит их крики: «Валентино! Герцог Валентино!»

Они не узнают его — не признают того, чьи приказы еще несколько лет назад заставляли их трепетать. Чезаре не так уж хочет жить, ведь все великие умирают молодыми. Он лишь желает их смерти. Жаждет, чтобы они кричали, как кричали те, кого он вздергивал на дыбе, — днем и ночью, столько, сколько ему ему было угодно.

— Молишься ли ты за их души? — однажды спросила его Лукреция, откуда-то узнав о судьбе, постигшей оклеветавшего их человека: его тело по кускам разбросали по всему городу. Лукреция тогда скользнула Чезаре на колени, провела рукой по его бедру. Ее дыхание обожгло его губы.

Лукреция захлебнулась воздухом, когда рука Чезаре пробралась под ее домашнее платье, и выдохнула одновременно с его ответом:

— Какое мне дело до их душ?

— И правда.

При его словах рот наполнился слюной — рот той самой чувствительной, милосердной Лукреции, которая расплакалась, увидев его у своей постели во время болезни.

— Я говорила серьезно. Ты нужен мне не великим, а живым, — ее пальцы скользнули между его. — Но для этого уже слишком поздно.

Те, кого он пытал, кричали и молились Богу. Неважно, сколь велика была их вина, все они отдали ему души.

Умирая, Чезаре возвращается в объятия Лукреции.

* * * 

В замке поворачивается ключ, и она приходит в себя. На коленях лежит меч Чезаре. _SPQR_ начертано на нем: «Во спасение Рима, Сената и граждан».

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — спросила она однажды, выводя буквы на его запястье.

— А что предложила бы ты?

— Мне нравится _Aut Caesar aut Nihil_. Поверь, это подходит тебе гораздо больше.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем она наконец чувствует настолько сильную боль в горле, словно его перерезали: она звала Чезаре несколько часов подряд. Никто не забеспокоился, никто не отправился ее искать. У Лукреции в руках меч, и она сестра погибшего герцога Валентино. Лучше не испытывать терпение Борджиа.

Она зовет его снова и снова в ожидании, когда горло закровоточит — может быть, хоть тогда она сможет почувствовать его вкус. Чезаре, Чезаре, Чезаре… Прежде всего он принадлежал не Валентинуа — он принадлежал ей.

Лукреции тогда исполнилось тринадцать, а Чезаре — восемнадцать, и отца недавно избрали Папой. Они прогуливались по двору матери.

— Хочешь ли ты стать Папой, Чезаре? Как наш отец?

Ее пальцы лежали в его ладони — уже тогда их тела словно существовали в особой гармонии друг с другом. Он усмехнулся, наклонившись, чтобы потереться носом о ее нос.

— Папа — слуга Господень. Я же не желаю служить никому, — кончик его пальца коснулся ее щеки так мягко, что она инстинктивно закрыла глаза. — Кроме тебя, конечно.

Тогда это еще было шуткой.

«Мы абсолютно одинаковые, — Лукреция смотрится в зеркало и вместо своего распухшего от слез лица видит в отражении Чезаре — всего в кровоподтеках, но по-прежнему красивого и смеющегося. — Ты не дожил даже до тридцати двух».

Она снова и снова повторяет его имя.


End file.
